


陈糖正供（番外）

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	陈糖正供（番外）

明月高悬，在路灯下盯着装修工人把猪头龙尾的牌子摘下来，换上陈糖正供时，林彦俊还是小小地感伤了一下。

毕竟是陪着自己白手起家的小店面，对于这个外人看来很脱线的名字，林彦俊其实有种特立独行的得意。不过林彦俊一向说到做到，既然答应了陈立农就不能反悔，况且自己也没什么能送这个大明星的，这是他能拿出来的最珍视的礼物了。

装修完毕，工人们也陆陆续续收工回家了。“喂，”后厨隔着帘幕探出一个脑袋：“还有人吗？”

林彦俊摇摇头。

陈立农弯起眼睛走出了后厨，来到大门外揽住林彦俊的肩膀，和他一起并肩站在路灯下，望着崭新的牌子。“谢谢你。”他转过头响亮地亲了一下林彦俊的脸颊，“我超——开心的。”

“不客气。”林彦俊看着他亮晶晶的眼睛也笑了：“你开心就最好了。”

“那今天小林法官要怎么惩罚我这个偷心贼呢？”

趁着夜色无边四下无人，大明星醉翁之意不在酒地，悄悄把手挪到林彦俊的侧腰，捏了一把。

“陈立农，”林彦俊握住了作恶的那只手，咬牙反手掰开：“在外面收敛点啊。”

“怕什么啦，”陈立农不满地撅嘴：“你都说了没有别人了。”

“跟我先进去检查一下你的工作做的怎么样了。”

“我洗的很干净啦……”

看得出来陈立农确实尽力了，锅碗瓢盆都擦的锃亮，地板和橱柜也一并清理了——虽然几乎花费的时间是平时小茹的两倍。但好歹是大明星第一次屈尊降贵，林彦俊满意地点点头，拍拍下属的肩膀：“新员工工作不错哈。继续加油。”

“好的林老板！”

“作为奖励……”林彦俊眼珠一转，“今晚在这里来一次怎么样。”

 

他被压在甜品店墙上的时候其实蛮后悔的。

以后还怎么在这里正常上班啊！

不过还蛮刺激的，他想。他的手抓着窗帘——还好他记得把窗帘全拉上了，身后是陈立农搂着他的腰一通毫无章法的顶弄。在初次相遇的地方做这种事，有种故地重游的别样新鲜感，加上易感期和发情期撞到了一起，激的两个人情动，做的更狠。“放松点宝宝，”陈立农喘着气，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，“夹太紧了。”

“不紧……怎么知道你进没进来？”

“嘴硬的小东西。”陈立农咬牙撞到更深的地方，“现在知道了吗？”

“知道了农农轻点啊嗯……”没一会就把在窗帘前翘起屁股的小柑橘操的服了软。

“对不起，忘记戴套了。”陈立农含住他的耳垂，性器抵开了体内深处的入口：“射在里面行吗？”

“……嗯，没事。”

林彦俊觉得自己好像栽进了一杯滚烫的龙井茶里，扑通一声溅起了水花。

“一起回家吧。”时隔很久又被完全注入了Alpha的信息素，林彦俊舒服的全身每个毛孔都张开了，缩在陈立农的怀抱里说：“你明天早上还要赶飞机，早点睡。”

 

 

趁着陈立农睡着了，林彦俊还是蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，摸出电视柜下的避孕药吞了下去。

即使是标记成功之后，陈立农也基本上每次都会做好措施，偶尔准备不周又箭在弦上的时候，也会询问过林彦俊的意见才内射。其实林彦俊很想问问他，这是默认了可以怀孕他会负责的意思，还是相信自己会事后主动去吃避孕药的意思？

他当然希望听到的是第一种答案，他知道陈立农会给他的也是第一种答案。但他又实在不想去为难陈立农，害怕回答的人的神色里会闪过一丝一毫的纠结犹豫。毕竟高人气明星谈个恋爱玩玩是一回事，结婚生子那就是另一回事了。他们目前连见面都还是躲躲藏藏的，怎么想也还没到那一步。

切，再说了，我也没有想要个小孩子。

早上醒来的时候陈立农就已经走了，餐桌上放着三明治和煎鸡蛋，牛奶还是温热的。陈立农发微信给他——抱歉又很快就得走了，给你带了早餐，乖一点，多吃点饭，下次我争取陪你久一点。爱你宝宝。

“嗯嗯 我也爱你^ ^”

林彦俊揉揉眼睛，回复完信息后走进厕所开始洗漱。看着镜子里裸露的皮肤上还残留着一点痕迹，没来由地有点想哭了。

好想他呀。

好没出息啊！看看自己现在像个什么样子，就不该谈恋爱的！初恋就是帅到人神共愤又体贴温柔的大明星，不扭扭捏捏哭哭啼啼才怪！

纵使再儿女情长，恪尽职守的林老板还是准时到甜品店去上班了。一进门就看到阿青在打扫着前厅，大声嚷嚷：“彦俊哥，昨天不知道是哪个笨手笨脚的把水果茶打翻了，好大的味道，我又找不到洒在哪里，只能把地面都拖了一遍。”

“……嗯，小弟有进步，变勤快了。”

林彦俊红着脸走进后厨，怎么阿青一个beta都闻出来了啊！小茹捂着嘴偷笑：“不知道是哪个才笨手笨脚嘞。”

“干你的活别多嘴。”林彦俊拿起汤勺作势要敲小茹的脑袋。

“彦俊哥保重身体呀！”小茹灵巧地躲过攻击，飞快地跑掉了。

 

屏幕那端的陈立农坐在床上，像只小狗一样可怜地眨巴眨巴着眼睛，睫毛呼扇呼扇。

“……你先问问你自己，你想不想去？”林彦俊循循善诱，感觉自己好像个小学老师。

陈立农点点头，又摇摇头。

“想……又不想。”

“如果，”林彦俊坐直了身体，语气严肃起来，“如果你没和我在一起呢？”

陈立农歪着头想了一小会，点点头。

“那就去啊。”

“六个月欸！”陈立农大声地抗议，眉毛耷拉下来：“半年我都没机会离开剧组。”

“可是这个多好的机会啊，你自己说的啊，全实景，男一号，大奖班底。大明星要有事业心懂不懂。”

“我不想去那么久嘛……”

“如果你是因为我不去的，我就生气了哦。”

“呜……半年欸，我会很想陈糖正供的啦！”

“你这个人……”林彦俊没办法，“那我去看你吧，行吗？陈糖正供超远程快递。”

“耶！”陈立农顿时阴转晴，像快乐的小狗吐出了舌头，“那你什么时候来？”

“后天，后天行吧，我明天收拾一下行李。”

“哎呀行李有什么好收的你把手机身份证和林彦俊本人带上就行。”

“……我们才分开了不到两星期。笨。”

“阿俊，”陈立农把手机放在床沿，手撑着脸，趴在枕头上，隐形的小尾巴摇来晃去：“你怎么不问我有没有吻戏床戏啊？”

“这不是你的工作吗？有什么好问的。”林彦俊笑。

“问嘛问嘛～”

“……好吧。”林彦俊扶额，“有吻戏吗？”

陈立农点点头。

“有床戏吗？”

点点头。

“……”

“哈哈哈哈你吃醋了，耶！”

“好欠打啊你！”

“不过我都会想着你的哦。笨蛋阿俊不要不高兴，我只会想着你的。”

“……明天几点的飞机。”

 

 

……你是在逗我吗。

林彦俊坐在马桶上望着验孕棒上的两道杠满头黑线。果然紧急避孕药不能百分之百成功。

本来只是觉得最近有点反胃恶心，也没什么特别不舒服的，测一测只是为了求一个安心，结果不仅没安心反而纠结的快失眠了。算算时间大概就是在甜品店那次中标的，早知道就拒绝他了。都怪龙井茶真是太醉人了，熏的小柑橘晕晕乎乎。

好愁啊。

林彦俊翻了个身。手不自觉地捂着肚子，会是个男孩还是女孩呢？Alpha还是Omega？不管怎样一定是个很漂亮很聪明的小孩吧，笑起来会有弯弯的眼睛和甜甜的酒窝。怎么会舍得丢掉呢。

可是又要怎么留下来呢。

手机推送里还有陈立农接下新戏男一号的新闻。这样一个一举一动都被视作焦点的人，怎么能随随便便就把人生和未来交付到一个甜品店小老板手中呢。林彦俊可不想搞什么非婚生子，小孩至少要有一个完整的家庭吧。

他忍不住幻想起那个人当爸爸的样子，一定是非常温柔又温暖的父亲，会把掌上明珠亲亲抱抱举高高，舍不得放下的那种。

唉，先睡吧。他劝慰自己，先去见见他再说吧。

 

也不知道等了多久也没有等到那个人下班，林彦俊已经习惯了艺人们昼夜颠倒的工作，抽空打扫了一下陈立农的家——高档小区的三室一厅，不算大，价格却高的让林彦俊咋舌。他洗过澡，换上柔软的睡衣，把做好了又凉掉的饭菜端进微波炉里热第二次。又记挂着洗衣机里的衣服是不是洗好了，要赶紧晾起来，再洗深色的那堆。不能机洗的羊绒衫也湿淋淋地窝在盆里等着甩干呢。

……我好像个小媳妇啊。林彦俊默默吐槽。

一个人住的时候其实并不算很整洁的人，甚至还经常邋遢又磨叽，只是跟陈立农在一起，又来到他家之后才发现，原来大明星的衣服有这么多，陈立农的助理有是个有点糊涂的女生，人不坏，只是做事情不够利索，林彦俊看她那个焦头烂额的样子蛮可怜的，就也主动承担了一部分小助理的事务。

干完活躺在床上玩手机的时候大明星回来了，门铃叮咚叮咚，小家伙又没带钥匙。林彦俊赤着脚，开心地翘的老高，从床上一跃而起。人还没进屋就被吧唧亲了一下脸，又啵啵亲了一下嘴，林彦俊因为等待的太久的那一点怨气都烟消云散了，笑着问他：“你是要先吃饭呢？还是要先吃我呢？”

……不对。话一出口才知道自己完蛋了，肚子里还有个小东西呢。

“当然是吃你啦。”陈立农把林彦俊抱起来，正准备往床上扔，被林彦俊一通乱捶：“呃呃呃等等等一下！”

“怎么啦？”

“那个……今天用嘴怎么样？大明星来检测一下我的口活。”

“不要啦。你会很辛苦。”

“嗯……”

“怎么了？”陈立农察觉出他纠结的神情，“不想做？”

林彦俊破天荒地第一次为这个问题点头：“好像有点感冒了，头有点疼。”

好不容易拒绝了吃药的请求，又按着塞了碗饭，又被好好地像个小蚕茧一样包在被子里，林彦俊才感叹这演戏真是个技术活。也不知道陈立农是怎么能对着那么多摄像机演的自然流畅滴水不漏的，他觉得自己尴尬的要爆炸了。

但是为什么宁愿尴尬地要爆炸了也不愿意告诉陈立农事实真相啊！我闷骚死算了！

好愁啊。

陈立农洗漱完，关了灯，默默地躺在林彦俊身边，把人拥进自己怀里，摸了摸头发：“宝贝睡不着吗？很难受？要不要去医院？”

“哪有那么脆弱啦……睡一觉就好了。”

“以后……唉不说以后了，每次答应你早点回来都做不到，别生我气好不好，我不是故意的。只是工作真的很多。”

“不生气啦。”林彦俊蹭蹭他的脖子，“知道你忙，我就当休假了。”

“赚够钱了就不干了，就和你赖在一起好不好。”

“笨啊你，钱哪有赚够的时候。再说你干这行是因为喜欢啊，也不完全是为了赚钱。”

“可是好舍不得你啊……你知道我那个新戏，搭的景都在深山里，我都怕到时候连信号都没有，想视频都不行。”

“别难过啦，”林彦俊从被窝里探出脑袋，对着陈立农的眼睛，“我会经常去看你的，你好好演戏，不伤心，好不好？”

“说话要算话哦。”

“什么时候撒过谎了我。”

现在啊。林彦俊在心里自问自答。陈立农以为他生病了，这么愧疚的样子，搞得他也更愧疚了。

唉，我不是故意要骗你的呀。

睡得迷迷糊糊的时候感觉到身侧的动静，林彦俊睁开了眼睛，看到的是陈立农坐在床沿换衣服的身影：“这么晚要去哪里？”

“有个拍摄，”陈立农回过头来，挠挠头发，“现在的大牌摄影师都喜欢晚上开工呢。没办法。”

“非去不可吗。”林彦俊第一次有点想无理取闹了。

“都说好啦……不能不去呢。到时候你就等着在杂志封面上看我的帅脸吧。”

“……好吧。那你早点回来哦。”缩在被子里的人大眼睛眨了眨。

“会的。”又亲了一下额头。

“好辛苦啊你。”

“没事啦，你知道的，工作嘛。”

被子下伸出纤细的手腕和竹节般修长的手，握住了少年带了些许薄茧，却更有力的掌心，又重复了一遍：“早点回来哦。”

 

 

当玉子——也就是陈立农的小助理，又把一堆衣服交给林彦俊时，他还是多少有点无语的。倒不是觉得麻烦之类的，而是玉子跟他说话的语气完全就是“虽然辛苦你了但你是陈立农的家人哦这些都该你管内”的感觉。我什么时候就这么登堂入室了，很吃亏……的样子？

主要是害羞啦。

没办法，林彦俊一边捡衣服一边叹气，虽然是个Omega，但体力上还是好过绝大多数女生，再加上总有绅士的自我要求在，所以面对女生的请求总是没法拒绝。他早在小茹入职第一个月就打碎了八个碗但也没有辞退她的时候，就知道自己的弱点了。

贴身的衣物和羊绒制品要手洗，大衣送去干洗店，其他的扔进洗衣机。分完类后掏掏口袋，确认没落下什么东西：零钱、钥匙、耳机……欸这是什么？

林彦俊掏出那个红色天鹅绒盒子的时候彻底惊呆了。他颤抖着，咔哒打开，心里默念着拜托这是剧组道具吧不对其实也有点期待是别的什么……

……好吧。戒指内侧的Evan Lin告诉了他答案。

他又忍不住冲去厕所照照镜子，笑的好像个傻子：林老板，魅力无穷，好厉害啊！

开玩笑的啦。

没用的东西。不许哭了。

他把戒指塞回大衣口袋里，擦干眼泪又擤干净鼻涕——这会看起来真的很像感冒了。哑着嗓子给玉子打电话：

“喂。你老板有件衣服是今天要穿的，你拿回去吧。”

挂了电话之后又想了一会，拨通了小茹的电话：

“喂，帮我个忙。”

 

 

陈立农一进家门就被吓了一跳。上次他把眼睛瞪成平时两倍大还是林彦俊请求他标记的那天。

桌上摆了好几个大菜，烧鹅……什么的？看起来都是要费一番功夫才能做好的。还有蜡烛和红酒。家里没开灯，只剩烛光明明灭灭，映照了始作俑者的脸，穿了西装，带着美好又羞涩的笑意，站在桌子边上。

“咳咳……我没带这么正式的衣服，借你的穿一下。”林彦俊背着手，不自在地动了一下肩膀：“可能有点大了，将就吧。”

“还行……”陈立农真佩服自己这个时候还有心思琢磨衣服的问题：“你肩膀很宽，穿着挺合适的。”

“嗯……有没有被惊喜到？”

“你要干嘛啊？”陈立农不解地笑。

林彦俊深吸一口气，看着陈立农，然后缓缓单膝跪在地上，手从身后拿出来，握着一小捧玫瑰花：“陈立农，跟我结婚吧，好不好？”

“……”陈立农吞了口口水，整个人像被定住一样站在原地。

“呃……是不是把你吓到了？其实我想了很久的。以前我对于恋爱结婚，还蛮恐慌的，而且怎么也不会想到，去和你这么个大明星结婚。但是，跟你在一起，真的很幸福。也产生了，想要一辈子这么下去的想法，所以，所以……”

啊啊啊啊啊你这个废物怎么又哭！林彦俊默默地在心里骂自己，怎么准备好的台词还没讲完喉咙就哽住了，眼睛鼻子都酸酸的……都怪肚子里的小东西，把体内的激素都给搞得紊乱了……

“所以求婚总是让Alpha来嘛！”林彦俊无奈地抽泣了一下。

“好好好，我来我来。”陈立农笑了，终于反应过来，也跪到地上跟林彦俊额头贴着额头，从口袋里掏出戒指：

“林彦俊先生……”他好像也很紧张，踌躇着开口：“跟你在一起，才是我这辈子最幸福的事。我会努力让你下半生，感受到和我一样的幸福。愿意跟我结婚吗？”

钻戒很小，却在烛光的映照下亮闪闪的。

“呃我没有买很大戒指的原因是觉得你不会喜欢啦，林小猪好像喜欢低调一点的款式，你要是想要大一点的明天我们再去……唔！”

陈立农话还没说完，就被一个吻给封住了。

“我愿意。”

一阵情意绵绵的拥抱亲吻过后陈立农像是想起来什么似的，推开林彦俊问他，“所以你求婚就是一顿饭和一束花哦？”

“你还不满意是不是。”

“没有没有！”陈立农头摇的像拨浪鼓。

“哼，被你猜中了。”林彦俊撇撇嘴，拿出手机划拉了一下，展示给陈立农一些聊天记录和文件。

“我找小茹帮我联系了律师，准备把陈糖正供转让给你了。以后你就是名正言顺的陈糖正供大老板啦。你跟我去签个字就行了。不要嫌弃哦，这是我最珍惜的东西。”

陈立农看着手机哭笑不得。

“……还是很幼稚很脱线是不是。”林彦俊像泄了气的皮球：“可是物质上我不知道该送你什么了，总觉得该有的你都有了。我也没办法拉个大导演求他让你拿个奥斯卡什么的……”

“不是啦。”

陈立农也拿出自己的手机。

“我把猪头龙尾注册了商标，在北京租了铺面，想说你要不要开个分店在这边？猪头龙尾名气比较响啦，美食点评app里都居高不下欸。当然你想开个别的什么店都随你了，专门做奶茶怎么样？你比较不累，小茹阿青他们要是愿意的话，也可以过来工作，我帮他们找住处……”

“陈小猪，”林彦俊打断了喋喋不休的陈立农：“有没有读过一本书叫麦琪的礼物？”

陈立农摇头：“拜托我十六岁就出道了，文化水平不如林老板啦。”

“那罚你今晚去读。”

“不要！你念给我听！”

“自己读！”

“你念！”

“好吧，”林彦俊拗不过他，“就当胎教了。”

“……你说啥？”

“第二个礼物，”林彦俊清清嗓子，“这个家要有第三只小猪了。”

陈立农沉默了一会，然后不好意思地笑了：

“欸，看来把避孕药换成维生素还是有点用的哦。”

“……你怎么这样啊！”

“你不会生气吧？”看的出来陈立农其实还是很紧张的，“就那一次啦拜托……我偷偷换的，不想要你吃那个东西伤身体嘛。想着怀了那就生下来。你不会生气的吧，嗯？你也很想要个小孩吧？”

“陈立农！”

“有！”

被点到名字的人挺直了背，规规矩矩地跪在地板上，心想你要是打我骂我我也认了呜呜谁让我淘气啦……不过预想中的狂风暴雨还是没有到来。只有哑哑的声音从耳边传进来——

“好爱你哦。”

 

 

1.  
“玉子姐，彦俊哥真的不想举办婚礼啊？”

“他很低调的啦……摄像机都怕，怎么可能会办婚礼，估计是和立农一起去国外旅行结婚吧。”

“可是现在大家都知道他长什么样了欸。”

“小茹你说实话，你是不是喜欢过他？”

“……才没有！我就是生你们老板的气，大明星又怎么样，他把我们那么体贴又细心的彦俊哥拐跑了！”

“我看你就是不想管店，想偷懒吧！”

“谁能跟你比！玉子姐现在工作任务少了那么多。好气啊。” 

 

2.  
“彦俊哥，我给你发了几份试管婴儿机构的资料，你看一下，这没啥的！这个社会双Alpha伴侣很多的！你好好读一下，我觉得那个……”

“好的，阿青，谢谢你。”

难道彦俊哥是个beta？阿青不解地锁着眉头，怎么那么快挂电话呀。

 

3.  
“我赌男孩。”

“我赌女孩。”

“我也赌女孩。”

“不行啦！小茹玉子姐你们俩好过分！他们都疼女生疼的不行，我们三个在一起重活都是我干！一会一个阿青你去干嘛干嘛，要是出来个小公主肯定会宠的无法无天的！”

 

4.  
“老婆，胸变大了好多耶。”

“……不许摸我！好烦啊你。”

“趁小家伙还没醒，喂点奶我尝尝。”

“喂！欸，唔……别舔了好奇怪……哈……啊……嗯老公快进来呜呜呜好想要了……”

“老婆好甜，奶都是橘子味的。小宝宝会不会还没长牙就蛀牙了？”

“呜……别说了……哈……老公再用力点……”

 

5.  
“陈粑粑，抱。”

“好～抱抱举高高。”

 

“林粑粑，抱。”

“怎么这么懒啊你。好啦别亲了都是口水……”

 

“小茹解结，吃躺糖。”

“哇谢谢你！好甜哦……好像有点太甜了。”

 

“玉子解结，喝茶茶。”

“谢谢小美女～哎呀妈呀烫死我了。”

 

“阿青葛格，带我去游乐园玩好不好。”

“好，Alene你好重啊……小猪啊你。你那两个爹怎么把你喂成这个德行！你看看你的小肥脸……”

“粑粑们说酱紫比较可爱哦。”

 

7.  
陈立农被邀请去参加爸爸去哪儿的时候可是非常高兴的。平时自己工作太忙，陪Alene的时间很少，林彦俊也很辛苦。这样一趟节目，不仅能加强亲子关系，还能给林彦俊减负几天，还能赚钱！何乐而不为。

林彦俊却是个闲不住的小豹猫，在家窝了几天又觉得好无聊啊，于是自己偷偷定了机票，飞去节目组给父女俩一个惊喜。

“摄像机关了吗？”

“关了。”

“Alene多久回来？”

“大概两个小时。”

“老公～”

“遵命老婆。”

……

“……为什么扔了……”

“给Alene添个弟弟妹妹，行吗。”


End file.
